In Cold Blood
In Cold Blood is a non-fiction book first published in 1966, written by American author Truman Capote; it details the 1959 murders of Herbert Clutter, a farmer from Holcomb, Kansas, his wife, and two of their four children. When Capote learned of the quadruple murder, before the killers were captured, he decided to travel to Kansas and write about the crime. He was accompanied by his childhood friend and fellow author Harper Lee, and together they interviewed local residents and investigators assigned to the case and took thousands of pages of notes. The killers, Richard "Dick" Hickock and Perry Smith, were arrested six weeks after the murders, and Capote ultimately spent six years working on the book. The book is the second biggest selling true crime book in publishing history, behind Vincent Bugliosi's 1974 book [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helter_Skelter_(book) Helter Skelter] on the Manson murders. Some critics consider Capote's work the original non-fiction novel, although other writers had already explored the genre, such as Rodolfo Walsh in Operación Masacre (1957). The book examines the complex psychological relationship between two parolees who together commit a mass murder. Capote's book also explores the lives of the victims and the effect of the crime on the community in which they lived. In Cold Blood is regarded by critics as a pioneering work of the true crimegenre, though Capote was disappointed that the book failed to win the Pulitzer Prize.[1] Parts of the book, including important details, differ from the real events.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_Cold_Blood# hide *1 Overview of the crime *2 Capote's research **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_Cold_Blood#Veracity_of_In_Cold_Blood 2.1 Veracity of In Cold Blood] *3 Publication *4 Reviews and impact *5 Adaptations **5.1 Film **5.2 Television **5.3 Graphic novelization *6 See also *7 References *8 External links *9 Further reading Overview of the crimehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Cold_Blood&action=edit&section=1 edit Herbert Clutter was a devout Methodist and a widely respected self-made man, who had established a successful and very prosperous farm from modest beginnings. He employed as many as 18 farmhands, and former employees reportedly admired and respected him for his fair treatment and good wages. His four children—three girls and a boy—were also widely respected in the community. The elder daughters, Eveanna and Beverly, had moved out of their parents' home and started their adult lives. The two younger children, Nancy, 16, and Kenyon, 15, were high school students living at home. Clutter's wife, Bonnie, a member of the local garden club, had been incapacitated by clinical depression and physical ailments since the births of her children,[citation needed]although this characterization of her has been disputed by surviving family members. Two ex-convicts on parole from the Kansas State Penitentiary, Richard "Dick" Hickock and Perry Edward Smith, committed the robbery and murders on November 15, 1959. One of their former fellow prisoners was Floyd Wells, who had worked as a farmhand for Mr. Clutter. Wells told Hickock about a safe at the farmhouse where Herb Clutter kept large amounts of cash. Hickock soon hatched the idea to commit the robbery, leave no witnesses, and start a new life in Mexico with the cash. According to Capote, Hickock described his plan as "a cinch, the perfect score." Hickock later contacted Smith, his former cellmate, about committing the robbery with him.[3] The information from Wells proved to be false, since Herb Clutter did not keep cash on hand, had no safe, and did all his business by check, to keep better track of transactions. After driving across the state of Kansas on November 14, 1959, Hickock and Smith located the Clutter home and entered while the family slept. After they roused the family and discovered there was no money to be found, Smith, notoriously unstable and prone to violent acts in fits of rage, slit Herb Clutter's throat and then shot him in the head. Capote writes that Smith recounted later, "I didn't want to harm the man. I thought he was a very nice gentleman. Soft spoken. I thought so right up to the moment I cut his throat."[4] Kenyon, Nancy, and then Mrs. Clutter were also murdered, each by a single shotgun blast to the head. Smith claimed in his oral confession that Hickock murdered the two women. When asked to sign his confession, however, Smith refused. According to Capote, he wanted to accept responsibility for all four killings because, he said, he was "sorry for Dick's mother." Smith added, "She's a real sweet person."[5] Hickock always maintained that Smith committed all four killings. On the basis of a tip from Wells, who contacted the prison warden after hearing of the murders, Hickock and Smith were identified as suspects and arrested in Las Vegas on December 30, 1959. They were brought back to Kansas where they were both put on trial for the murders. Their trial took place at the county courthouse inGarden City, Kansas from March 22 to March 29, 1960. They both pleaded temporary insanity at the trial, but local GPs evaluated the accused and pronounced them sane. They were both convicted of the mass murder after the jury deliberated for only 45 minutes. Their conviction carried a mandatory death sentence during that time. After five years on death row, Smith and Hickock were executed by hanging just after midnight on April 14, 1965, in Lansing, Kansas, at the Kansas State Penitentiary (now known as Lansing Correctional Facility). Hickock was executed first and was pronounced dead at 12:41 a.m. after hanging for nearly 20 minutes. Smith followed shortly after and was pronounced dead at 1:19 a.m. Warden Greg Seamon presided over the executions in Lansing. The gallows used in their executions now forms part of the collections of the Kansas State Historical Society.[6] Capote's researchhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Cold_Blood&action=edit&section=2 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Clutter_home_Holcomb,_KS_March_2009.jpgClutter family home in Holcomb, Kansas. The home is privately owned and not open to the public. (Photographed March 2009.) 37.985°N 100.999795°W On November 16, 1959, The New York Times published an account of the murders, which began: Holcomb, Kan., Nov. 15 1959 (UPI) -- A wealthy wheat farmer, his wife and their two young children were found shot to death today in their home. They had been killed by shotgun blasts at close range after being bound and gagged ... There were no signs of a struggle, and nothing had been stolen. The telephone lines had been cut. —''The New York Times''[7] This 300-word article interested Capote enough for him to investigate the murders. Capote brought his childhood friendHarper Lee (who would later win the Pulitzer Prize for Fiction for her novel To Kill a Mockingbird) to help gain the confidence of the locals in Kansas. Capote did copious research for the book, ultimately compiling 8,000 pages of notes.[8]After the criminals were found, tried, and convicted, Capote conducted personal interviews with both Smith and Hickock. Smith especially fascinated Capote; in the book he is portrayed as the more sensitive and guilt-ridden of the two killers. Rumors of a relationship between Smith and Capote still linger to this day.[citation needed] The book was not completed until after Smith and Hickock were executed. An alternate explanation for Capote's interest holds that The New Yorker presented the Clutter story to him as one of two choices for a story, the other being to follow a Manhattan cleaning woman on her rounds. Capote supposedly chose the Clutter story, believing it would be the easier assignment.[9] Capote later did write a piece about following a cleaning woman, which he entitled "A Day's Work" and included in his book Music for Chameleons. Veracity of In Cold Bloodhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Cold_Blood&action=edit&section=3 edit In Cold Blood brought Capote much praise from the literary community, but there were some who questioned certain events as reported in the book. Writing in Esquire''in 1966, Phillip K. Tompkins noted factual discrepancies after he traveled to Kansas and talked to some of the same people interviewed by Capote. In a telephone interview with Tompkins, Mrs. Meier denied that she heard Perry cry and that she held his hand as described by Capote. ''In Cold Blood indicates that Meier and Perry became close, yet she told Tompkins she spent little time with Perry and did not talk much with him. Tompkins concluded: :Capote has, in short, achieved a work of art. He has told exceedingly well a tale of high terror in his own way. But, despite the brilliance of his self-publicizing efforts, he has made both a tactical and a moral error that will hurt him in the short run. By insisting that “every word” of his book is true he has made himself vulnerable to those readers who are prepared to examine seriously such a sweeping claim. True crime writer Jack Olsen also commented on the fabrications: :"I recognized it as a work of art, but I know fakery when I see it," Olsen says. "Capote completely fabricated quotes and whole scenes ... The book made something like $6 million in 1960s money, and nobody wanted to discuss anything wrong with a moneymaker like that in the publishing business." Nobody except Olsen and a few others. His criticisms were quoted in Esquire, to which Capote replied, "Jack Olsen is just jealous." :"That was true, of course," Olsen says, "I was jealous—all that money? I'd been assigned the Clutter case by Harper & Row until we found out that Capote and his cousin [sic], Harper Lee, had been already on the case in Dodge City for six months." Olsen explains, "That book did two things. It made true crime an interesting, successful, commercial genre, but it also began the process of tearing it down. I blew the whistle in my own weak way. I'd only published a couple of books at that time—but since it was such a superbly written book, nobody wanted to hear about it."[10] Alvin Dewey, Jr., the investigator portrayed in In Cold Blood, later said that the last scene, in which he visits the Clutter's graves, was Capote's invention, while other Kansas residents whom Capote interviewed have claimed they or their relatives were mischaracterized or misquoted.[11] Dewey said that the rest of the book was factually accurate. However, new evidence indicates that the book is not as “immaculately factual” as Capote had always claimed it to be.[12] The book depicts Dewey as being the brilliant investigator who cracks the Clutter murder case, but files recovered from the Kansas Bureau of Investigation show that when an informant, Floyd Wells, came forward naming Richard Hickock and Perry Smith as likely suspects, Dewey did not immediately act on the information, as the book portrays his doing, because Dewey still held to his belief that the murders were committed by locals who "had a grudge against Herb Clutter".[12] Publicationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Cold_Blood&action=edit&section=4 edit In Cold Blood was first published as a four-part serial in The New Yorker, beginning with the September 25, 1965, issue. The piece was an immediate sensation, particularly in Kansas, where the usual number of New Yorker copies sold out immediately. In Cold Blood was first published in book form by Random House in January 1966.[13] The book, however, was copyrighted in 1965, and this date appears on the title page of most printings of the book and even in some library indices as the original publication date. The Library of Congress lists 1966 as the publication date and 1965 as the copyright date.[14] The cover was created by S. Neil Fujita and features a hat pin with what appeared originally as a red drop of blood at its top end. After Capote first saw the design, he requested that the drop be made a deeper shade of red to represent the passage of time since the incident. A black border was added to the ominous image.[15] Reviews and impacthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Cold_Blood&action=edit&section=5 edit Tom Wolfe wrote in his essay "Pornoviolence": "The book is neither a who-done-it nor a will-they-be-caught, since the answers to both questions are known from the outset ... Instead, the book's suspense is based largely on a totally new idea in detective stories: the promise of gory details, and the withholding of them until the end."[16] Despite the book's billing as a factual "True Crime" account, critics have challenged its authenticity, arguing that Capote changed facts to suit the story, added scenes which had never occurred, and re-created dialogue.[2][17] Adaptationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Cold_Blood&action=edit&section=6 edit Filmhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Cold_Blood&action=edit&section=7 edit Three film adaptations have been produced based upon the book. The first focuses on the details of the book, whereas the later two explore Capote's fascination with researching the novel. The first adaptation was the 1967 film of the same name by Richard Brooks, who directed and adapted the screenplay. It starred Robert Blake as Perry Smith and Scott Wilson as Richard Hickock. John Forsythe played the investigator (Al Dewey), from the Kansas Bureau of Investigation, who apprehended the killers. The film, shot in black and white, was nominated for four Academy Awards: Best Director, Best Original Score, Best Cinematography,[18] and Best Adapted Screenplay. The second and third film adaptations tell the story of Capote's experiences in writing the story and his subsequent fascination with the murders. Capote (2005) starredPhilip Seymour Hoffman, who won the Academy Award for Best Actor for his portrayal of Truman Capote, and Catherine Keener as Harper Lee. The film was critically acclaimed and was nominated for four other Oscars, including Best Picture, Best Supporting Actress (Keener), Best Director (Bennett Miller), and Best Adapted Screenplay (Dan Futterman).[19] A year later the film Infamous (2006), starring Toby Jones as Capote, Daniel Craig as Smith, and Sandra Bullock as Lee, was released to favorable reviews.[20] Televisionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Cold_Blood&action=edit&section=8 edit Main article: In Cold Blood (miniseries) The book was also adapted into a 1996 television miniseries starring Anthony Edwards, Eric Roberts, and Sam Neill, portraying, respectively, Dick Hickock, Perry Smith, and Alvin Dewey.[21] Graphic novelizationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Cold_Blood&action=edit&section=9 edit Oni Press published a graphic novel, Capote in Kansas by Ande Parks and Chris Samnee, in 2005. Category:1966 books